Bob Spong:El ataque de Llamas
by The Real Luigi
Summary: Nuestro amigo esponjoso nunca quiso ser un heroe, pero ahora el sera obligado a selo debido a la amenaza de llamas el mas buscado de fondo de bikiny, podra nuestro amigo esponjoso salvar fondo de Bikiny de una muerte segura?Lee esta historia para verlo!
1. Prologo

Bob Esponja Fan Fic: El ataque de Llamas.  
  
Capitulo 1: Prologo  
  
Narrador: He aquí estamos, en Fondo de Bikini viendo a una esponga muy esponjosa llamada Bob esponja.  
  
Bob Esponja:(sale de su casa, corriendo) ¡Estoy listo!, ¡Estoy listo!, ¡Estoy listo!  
  
Narrador: Como de costumbre nuestro amigo Bob Esponja va felizmente corriendo hacia su trabajo.  
  
Bob Esponja: ¡Estoy listo!, ¡Estoy,... hey esperen un minuto ayer fue jueves, Don Cangrejo me dijo que el viernes no tenia que ir al trabajo, debido a la ``Burbuja del caos´´, la cual destruyo la cocina del restaurante, así que... ¡ha atrapar medusas!  
  
Continuara... Que?! Tan corto?, Si esta parte es bastante corta, pero no teman: Los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de humor, aventura y serán mas largos. 


	2. Comienzo del caos

Bob Esponja Fan fic: Capitulo 2:  
  
Luigi: Bueno después de tantos días aquí esta la parte del famoso fan fic sobre Bob Esponja!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Narrador: He aquí estamos en el campo de medusas, el mejor lugar para atrapar medusas... hey! ay esta nuestro amigo esponjoso!  
  
Bob Esponja: Hola amiguitos que están leyendo este genial fan fic creado por Luigi! Shhhhhh... no hagan ruido es muy peligroso las medusas son eléctricas como las anguilas haci que si asen ruido un podría venir y...  
  
BANG!ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!  
  
Bob Esponja: Arrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!!  
  
Fin  
  
Bob Esponja: Hey no terminen la historia, todavía sigo vivo solo fue una pequeña descarga eléctrica, y también la primera medusa atrapada del día, bueno... ahora vuela y se libre pequeña medusa!(Bob deja que la medusa se escape de su red atrapa-medusas)  
  
Bob Esponja: Si se preguntan por que la deje escapar, yo solo atrapo medusas por diversión.  
  
...  
  
Bob Esponja: Por la barrera de coral!!!!!, un cofre!!  
  
Bob Esponja: Debido a que no tengo ninguna idea original... lo abriré.(Bob abre el cofre)  
  
¿?: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! Por fin después de tantos años en ese cofre soy libre!!!!  
  
Bob Esponja: Quién eres tu?  
  
¿?: Soy Llamas después de 1000 años encerrado en ese gracias al tonto de James Esponja PantalonesQuadrados soy libre para destruir totalmente Fondo de Bikini!  
  
Bob Esponja: Ya que tu eres una burbuja gigante pero llena de fuego ¿Por qué no te desintegras ya que estamos en el fondo del mar?  
  
Llamas: Ya estoy acostumbrado a su aguita estúpida! Ahora déjame!, debo destruir Fondo de Bikini!(Llamas escapa a Fondo de Bikini)  
  
Bob Esponja: James Esponja? Es el padre de mi padre de mi padre...  
  
20 minutos despues...  
  
Bob Esponja: ...de mi padre! Lo que sea que es esa cosa yo debo detenerla!  
  
Luigi's Production Presents... Created by: Luigi Music by: Luigi Fx esfects by:Luigi Original idea by: Luigi  
  
S...p...o..n..g...e..B...o...b...S..q..u..a...r...e...p...a...n...t...s...  
  
Super Sponge 


	3. Otra leyenda en la familia

Sponge Bob Squarepants: El ataque de llamas: Capitulo 3:Otra leyenda en la familia  
  
Narrador: He aquí estamos en Fondo de Bikini donde..., el caos ataca!  
  
(Un montón de criaturas de fondo de bikini corriendo de una burbuja gigante llena de fuego)  
  
Llamas: Ha ha ha!(Llamas destruye 5 edificios usando su visión de rayos láser)  
  
Llamas: Mí venganza pronto estará completa!  
  
Calamardo: (asustado) L...kj.df..de.ftg...L...amas? Creeeiia quuee eraa una lleyeeennda!  
  
Llamas: (saca unos tentáculos de su cuerpo y atrapa a Calamardo) Har Har! Que patética criatura!  
  
Calamardo: Ssdkf...S...ueltame...!  
  
Llamas: Hora de cenar!(Llamas se prepara para comer a Calamardo)  
  
En ese momento una bala de hielo es disparada y da justo en el tentáculo de llamas)  
  
Llamas: Arrrrrrrggggg!!!!(Llamas suelta a Calamardo) mi tentáculo!!!  
  
Bob esponja: (Quién tiene una exteraña mochila con hielo en su espalda) esta mochila que a pasado de generación a generacion de la familia squarepants es la mochila que te destruira, el Freeze o Matic 2.0! Este aparato esta diseñado para congelarte y destruirte solo a ti, Llamas, eso explica por que no congela a fondo de bikini, y a ninguna otra criatura, como calamardo.  
  
Llamas: Que hayas destruido mi tentaculo no quiere decir que me deba dar porvencido Bob IDIOTA Squarepants! (Llamas saca de su boca un cañon que dispara rayos laser), ahora...,MUERE!!!!!!!!!!!(Llamas empieza a dispararle rayos lazer a Bob, utilizando su vision y su cañon de rayos laser Llamas consigue hacer un destructivo rayo laser)  
  
Bob esponja: (esquiva el mega-rayo) De acuerdo Llamas es hora de terminar esto!(Bob Esponja dispara todo el hielo al mismo tiempo)  
  
Llamas: Pero que....!!!!!!!!!!!nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!(Llamas queda congelado)  
  
Bob Esponja: De acuerdo Llamas es hora de volver a dormir! )Bob saca el pequeño cofre donde estaba Llamas, Bob lo abre)  
  
Llamas: Dfjklñmm-.,.lñ´sd!(Llamas lentamente regresa al cofre, al entrar al cofre un extraño espiritu sale del cuerpo de Llamas)  
  
Espiritu:Arrrgggg!Otro de mis planes fallo gracias a la familia Squarepants!Pronto fondo bikini sera destruida ya veras tonto!  
  
Bob Esponja: Olvidalo espiritu raro!(Bob lanza la ultiima y pequeña pero a velocidad de la luz bala de hielo)  
  
Espiritu: Hielo! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!MIIIII DEBILIDAD!!!!!!!!!(El espiritu queda congelado)  
  
Bob esponja: Ahora unete con tu creación!(Bob abre denuevo el cofre y el espiritu entra en el), y ahora(Bob cambia del Freeze o Matic a Fire o Matic Beta!, Bob le dispara una bala de fuego al cofre, este se quema), vaya trabajo... ya puedo estar seguro de que esa burbuja malavada y ese espiritu no atacaran nunca mas.  
  
En ese momento todas las criaturas de fondo de bikini, los peces, Calamardo, Arenita, Don Cangrejo vienen corriendo a saludar a Bob.  
  
Arenita: Hey Bob esos si que fueron unos movimientos asombrosos, salvaste fondo de Bikini! Calamardo: Si salvaste fondo de Bikini.  
  
Don Cangrejo: Hey Bob debemos festejar... CangreBurgers gratis.  
  
Todos: Si CangreBurgers gratis!  
  
Bob esponja: Esperen! Quiero decir algo...  
  
'Sweet Victory' capitulo 'Geek Band' de Bob esponja  
  
The winner takes all  
  
It's the thrill of one more kill  
  
The last one to fall  
  
Will never sacrifice their will  
  
Don't ever look back  
  
On the wind closing in  
  
The only attack  
  
Were the wings on the wind  
  
Oh the daydream begins  
  
And it's Sweet,Sweet,Sweet victory, yeah  
  
and it's ours for the taking  
  
It's ours for the fight  
  
And it's sweet, sweeet, sweet victory, yeah  
  
The world is ours to follow!  
  
Sweet, sweet, swett victory!  
  
Todos: Hurra por Bob!  
  
Fin  
  
Creado por Luigi  
  
Haga otro fic de Bob esponja... no lo se estoy haciendo otros fics y también planeo hacer un fic de 'elige tu propia aventura' de Metroid. ¿Habrá un nuevo fic de Bob Esponja... solo el tiempo lo decidirá... 


End file.
